general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
ELQ International
ELQ Enterprises, or Edward Louis Quartermaine Enterprises, is a multinational conglomerate headquartered in . Owned by the wealthy Quartermaines, it is one of the largest businesses in the region. It is a rival company with nearby Chandler Enterprises and Buchanan Enterprises. History In 1980, Edward Quartermaine decides to test his daughter Tracy's loyalty by faking a heart attack. He drafts a will that would dis-inherit her. Before he can sign it, Tracy is asked to give him his heart medicine. Tracy refuses unless Edward promises not to sign the will. Tracy failed the test and Edward banished her from the estate. Edward would then learn what he felt like to be broke, when his former daughter-in-law Monica and her new flame did a hostile corporate takeover. Lila Quartermaine, Edward's wife, made their fortune back with a new business called "Pickle-Lila". In 1991, Edward and Ned was successful at getting back ELQ from Paul Hornsby. In 1993, Edward would again disinherit Tracy for running over her daughter-in-law In 1996, Sonny invests in ELQ. Also Tracy is again disinherited for a third time due to her scheming with Jasper Jaxs. In 1998, Brenda and Jason are involved in an ELQ corporate plane crash. In 1996, Edward promised to give AJ the CEO position if he could get Edward's great-grandson Michael under the Quartermaine's roof. In 2000, Edward kicked AJ out of the CEO position when he learned that AJ had burned down Sonny's warehouse and for losing Michael. He was able to get back ELQ from Jasper Jaxs and made himself the CEO. In 2006, ELQ faced several lawsuits, after producing faulty condoms which caused the pregnancies of Elizabeth Webber by Jason Morgan and Lulu Spencer by Dillon Quartermaine. In the later part of 2011, Edward's great-grand-son Michael Corinthos agrees to take a position at ELQ and then-girlfriend Abby Haver also is given a position at ELQ. Edward's Passing and Aftermath Skyline]] In 2012, Edward Quartermaine dies and wills 60% of his stock to his living grandchildren (12% each to A.J. Quartermaine, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Dillon Quartermaine, Ned Ashton and Jason Morgan), 30% to his living great-grandchildren (6% each to Michael Corinthos, Lila Rae Alcazar, Brook Lynn Ashton, Maya Ward and Danny Morgan), and 5% each to his daughter-in-law Monica Quartermaine and maid Alice Gunderson. A.J. has recently returned wants to be CEO of the company. A.J. has voting support from his son Michael, sister Skye, niece Lila Rae and mother Monica. Tracy has voting support from her sons Dillon and Ned, granddaughter Brook Lynn, niece Maya and Alice. Both sides are tied at 41%, making Sam Morgan the deciding factor. She has controlling interest in Jason's and Danny's shares, she decides to split her shares to make both sides at 50%. To break the tie, secondary non-voting shareholders, have the deciding vote. It turns out that Lucy Coe, former daughter-in-law of Edward, has 1% that Edward didn't get back before he passed away. After Tracy agrees to the terms to underwrite the Nurses' Ball and make Lucy a Co-CEO of ELQ. As of now, Tracy retains her position as the CEO, though sharing the position with Lucy. Current personnel :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the ELQ section on the Port Charles page. Staff *Tracy Quartermaine - Co-CEO *Lucy Coe - Co-CEO *Asher Caldwell - Employee Stockholders In control *A.J. Quartermaine - Controls 21% of voting stock (his own 12% and 9% via proxy from Sam Morgan) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - Controls 18% of voting stock (her own 12% and Lila Rae Alcazar's 6%) *Ned Ashton - Voting stockholder (12%) *Dillon Quartermaine - Voting stockholder (12%) *Tracy Quartermaine - Controls 9% of voting stock (via proxy from Sam Morgan); non-voting stockholder *Brook Lynn Ashton - Voting stockholder (6%) *Michael Corinthos - Voting stockholder (6%); via proxy from Carly Jacks who controls it *Maya Ward - Voting stockholder (6%) *Alice Gunderson - Voting stockholder (5%) *Monica Quartermaine - Voting stockholder (5%), non-voting stockholder *Lucy Coe - Non-voting stockholder (1%) Not in control *Sam Morgan - Controls 18% of voting stock (Jason Morgan's 12% and Danny Morgan's 6%); proxy of 9% given to A.J. Quartermaine and 9% to Tracy Quartermaine *Jason Morgan - Voting stockholder (12%), non-voting stockholder; controlled by Sam Morgan, who gave a proxy to A.J. Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine *Lila Rae Alcazar - Voting stockholder (6%); controlled by Skye Chandler-Quartermaine *Carly Jacks - Controls Michael Corinthos' 6% of voting stock; gave proxy to Michael *Danny Morgan - Voting stockholder (6%); controlled by Sam Morgan, who gave a proxy to A.J. Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine Subsidiaries This is the list of subsidiaries of ELQ Enterprises. Most of these are older companies. *L&B Records — Record label founded by Lois Cerullo and Ned Ashton, seized by Edward Quartermaine in 1996 *Donely Shipping — Shipping company once owned by Sean Donely *Jacks Cosmetics — Cosmetics company founded by Jasper Jacks *CoeCoe Cosmetics - Cosmetices company owned and founed by Lucy Coe *Chloe Morgan Designs - Design company owned by Chloe Morgan, and later by Lila Quartermaine *Port Charles Hotel — Elegant hotel that was purchased by the Quartermaines in 1993 until it was burned down, The Metro Court was built on the site *Enduro Condoms — Faulty condoms which caused the pregnancies of Elizabeth Webber by Jason Morgan and Lulu Spencer by Dillon Quartermaine. References Category:Locations